The Sometimes Shy Girl
by armyofravenclaw
Summary: Marie is a first year. Fred and George are second years. They talk. They bond. They explain. They prank. Marie is only the confident girl when she's with them. How does she survive Hogwarts when they're not in her house, year, or classes? More importantly, how does the rest of the school survive these troublemakers together?


**A/N: Hello people kind enough to read my crappy story! This is my second story on this account, and my first for a while. If this starts to get abandoned, just leave a comment or review or do something with it and I PROMISE I will write a chapter then and there. Anyway, I got bitten by that sometimes evil, always creative, Plot Bunny. Yes, the main character is an OC, but she MIGHT be real. She most likely isn't. No, she isn't.**

**Okay, I'll stop ranting before I bore you all and I never get the chapters done. Enjoy! Rate and Review! **

A young girl walked onto a very special platform at King's Cross station. She was occupied with one of her larger trunks, passed down from her grandfather to her mother to her, an owl, tawny, brown, and significantly smaller than most other common owls, and an invisible storm cloud above her head. She attempted to walk with confidence, to try to make a good impression. Unfortunately, this young girl had made a little bit more than a good impression. She walked with such a way, had such false confident posture that she was mistaken as a person who would be outgoing, fearless, and enthusiastic. This girl was none of those things. However, two young red-headed boys seemed to think so.

She met them while entering the platform. She had seen this large, ginger family, with what seemed to have eight or nine members, entering the platform. The tallest, oldest one briskly walked towards the barrier. The girl thought she had blinked funny, because only a second later, the boy was gone. Vanished. Nearly disappeared off the face of the Earth. She had little time to think about this, however, because the mother of the endless children had spotted her. The red-headed lady kindly walked up to her.

"Hello dear!" She introduced herself.

"Hi," The timid girl said, in a soft voice.

"Are you trying to, you know, get on to the platform?" She asked her.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm just not sure how, I'm sorry." She responded.

The woman patted her on the arm. "No reason to be sorry, dear." She turned to the other red heads. "Fred! George!" She called out.

Two older, taller, and identical boys came over at the sound of their mother's voice.

"Please help…" She faded off for a moment. "What was your name, dear?" She asked.

"My name is Marie," She said in a small voice.

"Well, help Marie with her trunk and getting on to the platform." She gave a half smile at the twins, to which they returned full grins.

"Hello Marie, I'm George," The first, taller of the two introduced himself.

"And I'm Fred. This is our second year. Is it your first?" He asked.

Marie nodded, surprised at how the two boys were so confident.

"Well, Marie, all you have to do is walk straight through this barrier. It may seem weird, but behind this is Platform 9 ¾. Nothing else to it…" Fred said, but was then cut off by George.

"Just walk straight through, trunk and all. Find a compartment, and from there it's simply an ordinary train ride." He finished.

Marie took her trunk and walked back over to the red headed family. She noticed a young girl, nine or ten, holding on to her mother's arm. Another boy, looking ten as well, had no trunk. She assumed neither of them were going to Hogwarts. She smiled a half smile, muttered a "thanks" to the mother, and started walking towards the barrier. Afraid she was going too slow, Marie started walking faster and faster, until she ended up in a jog, then a run, and she sprinted for a few seconds, closed her eyes, and prepared for the crash. It never came.

She was dumbfounded by the massive train in front of her. It was copper golden, looking new. A sign above her read "Platform 9 ¾, 11:00, Hogwarts". She checked her watch. It was ten minutes till. She hoisted her trunk onto one of the compartments and had a seat in an empty compartment. There, she grabbed a book out of her small pink purse, and read for five minutes, before there was a knock at the door.

There stood two redheads and one African-American boy.

"Can we come in?" One of the twins, most likely George, mouthed.

She stood up and slowly opened the compartment door, allowing access to the three twelve year old boys.

"Marie, this is Lee Jordan. Marie, this is Jordan. He's a second year Gryffindor, like us." Fred explained.

"Hi," She said quietly. She reached for her book, but Lee stopped her with conversation.

"Gryffindor is the best house. D'you know all of the houses?" He asked. She shook her head.

Lee Jordan went off like a rocket. "Well, Gryffindor house was founded by Godric Gryffindor, who was one of the best historical badasses of all time. Godric was brave and almost fearless, and fair. The Sorting Hat looks for people that were brave. The only bad thing is he separated the dorms by boy and girl, nothing for the others. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even," he scowled "Slytherin have a special room for those outside the gender binary. I'm not, but when my mum and dad would go to Hogwarts, one of their friend's would tell them stories about that. But aside from that debate, there's the second best house, called Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, and she was smart, resourceful, and really liked riddles. If you get into Ravenclaw house, you'll have to be extremely smart and up to date on things. The other houses have little portraits that you have to give a password to. The Ravenclaw house doesn't. I don't know what they have, because my mum wouldn't tell me. But they don't. I'm assuming it's something that Muggles have, like a fingerprint or blood scanner." He stopped to take a breath, but had three pairs of eyes staring at him as if he were a ghost.

"What?" He asked.

Fred, stopping goggling at him, said with surprise, "How do you know all of that history? Considering you pay no attention in History of Magic." He asked.

"You try having this stuff thrown at you," Lee responded "Since the age of fetus. I don't need to pay attention in History of Magic. Life is my teacher for that class. I've learned more information for one month at my house than I could learn in five years of that class." He smirked.

"Now, Marie, the third best house is called Hufflepuff. That's kind of the catch-all. Everyone that isn't smart, brave, or 'cunning', goes into Hufflepuff. It was founded by Helga Hufflepuff. She was a fantastic chef. I guess you could call Hufflepuffs nice, or loyal, but honestly, they're just magic. Not smart or cunning or bravely magic. Just magic.

"Now, there's the worst house of all. Slytherin. The less said about it, the better. Exactly 80 percent of the students sorted into Slytherin end up abusing their families, leaving them, becoming on the wizard watchlist, or going to Azkaban. The other 20% are probably the most ashamed of their house. Not. A. Good. House. I, personally, would rather be in Hufflepuff, the not talented Hufflepuff, than be in Slytherin. Any questions?"

Marie slowly shook her head. "I'll bet I'm in Hufflepuff," She muttered.

"Hey, it's not awful. Newt Scamander, the one that wrote _Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them_ was a Hufflepuff. His great-great-grandson, well, he's probably drowning in gold right about now. There are always those that go against their house stereotypes. That bloke Sirius Black, he was a Gryffindor."

She nodded, but softly said, "I'm an idiot, I don't know who that is. Sorry." Marie thought no one would hear her say that.

George, however, did. "No, you're not an idiot. You were raised by Muggles, am I correct?" He asked.

She nodded timidly.

"Well, then, you wouldn't know about him. Or Harry Potter either, am I correct?" He questioned.

She looked down and said, "Sorry."

"Not your fault. Now, Harry Potter is one of the heroes of this generation. He defeated this Dark Lord, You-Know-Who." Seeing Marie looked confused, he explained. "Back when You-Know-Who was in power, if you said his real name, he would appear on your doorstep and…" He swallowed, and then continued. "He would kill you and your family. The fear was everywhere. It was dark times. Harry Potter, only as a baby, single handedly took him down. He rebounded a Killing Curse, and You-Know-Who, well, no one really knows what happened. But he was gone. For good, hopefully.

"Now, Sirius Black was friends with Harry Potter's parents. He knew exactly where they were hiding, and he sold that information to Voldemort. When one of his friends, Peter Pettigrew, confronted him about it, Sirius blew Peter and twelve other Muggles to little tiny bits. It utterly destroyed the street, as well. He's now locked up in Azkaban, the Wizard prison. He was a Gryffindor, which just goes to show that your house does not define who you are." He finished with a quote.

Just then, an old lady with an even older serving cart came by.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked into the compartment.

Lee Jordan jumped up. He fished a few pieces of gold out of his pocket. "Five Pumpkin Pasties, five Licorice Wands, and ten Chocolate Frogs." He told the old woman.

"That'll be three Galleons, please." She said. He put some gold in her hands, and in return, received twenty pieces of candies. He walked back into the compartment and threw two Wands and Pasties to Marie, and four Frogs. The others had half of what she had gotten.

"It's a Hogwarts Second-Year tradition. You have to give sweets to a first year." George explained with a smirk.

Marie opened one of the Chocolate Frogs, anticipating a real frog covered in chocolate. Before she could see what was inside, confetti filled her vision. Lee, George, and Fred began laughing.

"You also have to prank the first year with the snacks. Classic." Fred said, still giggling.

Marie quickly remembered a series of spells. Using a quick Thirty-Second Freeze, she used a spell to load Fred's Licorice Wand with confetti. With a twist. There was also a Temporary Sticking Hex on the colored tissue paper. She took her seat just as her thirty seconds ran out.

Fred, obviously underestimating her, opened the wand, still with a smirk, and had a look of surprise when confetti, doubled, shot out onto his face. It was also very, very cold. A little after-effect of the Sticking Hex.

George and Lee laughed. Marie smiled. Fred laughed, but then attempted to pull the confetti off. When it wouldn't come off, he because frustrated. Marie smiled. This would be a good year, at least with those guys.

**A/N: So, what did you like? What was crappy? Suggestions? You might find them in the next chapter!**


End file.
